This patent is directed to an adapter for use with an anesthetic vaporizer, and, in particular, to an adapter to be coupled to an anesthetic agent container or a vaporizer fluid port so as to be used with an anesthetic vaporizer.
During surgical procedures, it often is necessary to anesthetize a patient. One method of delivering anesthetic is in a gaseous form, which is inhaled by the patient. For the safety of the patient and medical personnel, the anesthetic agent is typically transported in liquid form in a suitable container. Known liquid anesthetics include halothane, isoflurane, sevoflurane, desflurane, enflurane, and methoxyflurane. The liquid anesthetic is ultimately dispensed into an anesthetic vaporizer, which mixes the liquid anesthetic agent with a carrier gas, such as oxygen or nitrous oxide, that is inhalable by a patient.
Liquid anesthetics are relatively volatile and can evaporate at room temperature. Before it can be used, the anesthetic agent must be transferred from a first closed environment, e.g., a container or vial, to a second closed environment, e.g., a vaporizer. In order to transfer the anesthetic, it is well-known to provide a vaporizer fluid port with a valving system that is selectively openable to allow a liquid anesthetic agent to be poured into an internal sump of the vaporizer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,836 and 5,617,906 to Braatz et al., which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, disclose certain valving systems for use with anesthetic vaporizers. The valving systems described in Braatz et al. may be suitable for use with, for example, commercial desflurane vaporizers. Examples of such commercial vaporizers may include, but are not limited to, the Tec 6 Plus™ of Datex-Ohmeda, Inc. and the D-Vapor™ or Devapor® of Draeger Medical AG & Co. KG.
The filling systems of Braatz et al. disclose a tubular spout that is in fluid communication with a fluid port of the vaporizer. The tubular spout has a free end that is encircled by an elastomeric o-ring seated in a groove or channel of the spout. The o-ring deforms to limit exhaust of fluids from the spout and/or associated fluid port of the vaporizer.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved adapter embodying advantageous alternatives to the sealing and/or retention systems of prior art devices.